


Arthur?

by Ambercreek



Category: The Tick (TV 2017), The Tick - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nightmares, Self-Indulgent, can be seen as shippy or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Arthur wakes up in a blind panic and tries not to scream. He curls himself into a ball, knees digging into his chest as muttering under his breath that he’s okay.





	Arthur?

**Author's Note:**

> please i wrote this at 2 am on my phone.

Arthur wakes up in a blind panic and tries not to scream. He curls himself into a ball, knees digging into his chest as muttering under his breath that he’s okay. Hand balling into the pillow.

“Arthur?” Comes a concerned voice and he freezes. Arthur is scared to speak out. Keeps himself quiet now and hopes that the other will just go away.

Arthur.” The voice speaks again, and this time Arthur gives in and opens his eyes. Vision blur but he knows that the Tick’s face is resting a few inches away from him.

“Are you okay, I heard you screaming.” Arthur rubs at his eyes and lets out a shaky breath. Slowly coming down from the panic.

“I’m fine Tick, just go back to bed.” He rolls over so now he had his back to Tick. 

Arthur stares at the bare wall for a while. Unable to get himself back to sleep. Knowing that his head will just keep on repeating the same thing he just dreamt over and over again for the rest of the day.

The bed squeaks as the other inhabit moves, strong arms wrap around Arthur and pull him back so now his back resting flush against the Tick’s chest. A hand combs smoothly though his short curly locks.

He’s about to ask just what the hell the other was doing but was silenced with a ‘shush'. Arthur just sorta lays there stiff - very uncomfortable with the contact. But he knows that the other means well. 

Though he finds himself becoming laxer and finally goes back to sleep.


End file.
